The Last Night Canada
by Bambi Birthday
Summary: this is a song fic. Song:The Last noght by Skillet. Mattew Williams life is hell. He has only one friend, Gilbert. Told from Gil's pov. fail summary. Depending on watever whether i write other chapters or leave as is


_**Ok. This is a song fic with two different people singing. One is a guy, one a girl. The guys lyrics will be like this. **_The girls will be like _this_. Got it? K

I looked out the window of my living room, at the dark skies. It was around 9:30, snow was falling gently. I shivered and pulled the blanket closer. It was the middle of winter, and horribly cold. It was for that reason I just didn't go to school today. It was weird, I usually went no matter what, but something had just possessed me to not go. There was something nagging at the back of my brain and I couldn't figure out what it was. Slowly I closed my eyes and thought over what it could be, when there was a knock at my door.

_**You come to me with scars on your wrist **_

_**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this.**_

I looked down at the trembling figure in front of me. "Matt?" It wasn't like he hadn't come to my house before, I'm pretty sure I'm his only friend. But there was something wrong.

Matthew was looking at the ground, "Can...can I come in please?"

_I just came to say goodbye. _

_Didn't want you to see me cry, _

_I'm fine._

_**But I know it's a lie…**_

I stepped aside for him to come in, then led him into the living room.

He wouldn't meet my eyes, "I wont stay long. I just wanted to thank you for all the times you were there for me." The way he said it had me worried.

"What happened?" I saw him flinch, it had come out harsher then I meant for it to.

"Nothing," his voice were quieter then usual, "I just….I came to say goodbye, Gil"

I didn't say anything for a moment, "And why is that?"

He was still looking at the floor, and didn't say anything. I waited for an answer, but it never came.

"Mattie?"

He started trembling, then burst into tears. Luckily I caught him just as his knees gave out.

"At school today, Alfred and his friends.." His voice cracked, but he didn't need to say anymore for me to know what had happened. Alfred was the school's golden boy, but he was an ass whole whose favorite pastime was tormenting Matthew. That was until I got in the way. When I moved here, the first day of school I saw them beating the shit out of Matthew, and I stepped in. That's when it hit me. What was nagging at the back of my head. I had missed school today, which meant Matthew hadn't had me to protect him. And he realized this too.

He finally looked at me, and I hissed. He had a nasty looking bruise pretty much everywhere. Alfred was going to die tomorrow. "Why weren't you there?"

There wasn't a good explanation. I just hadn't gone to school, and I didn't have anyone to make me go, so I just didn't. all I could say was, "I'm sorry.

He looked away again, "It's ok.." He stood up then, and started walking towards the door. "I'm fine. I'm sorry for all the problems I've caused you. You won't have to worry about me anymore, ok?" he forced a smile..

I felt a sudden dread, and before he got to the door, I caught him.

That first day, when I'd stepped between him and Alfred, and the following days after, I'd learned more about Matthew. He was beaten like this almost everyday. He skipped school to avoid it. He had parents who didn't give a damn. His teachers didn't care. He had no one to turn to. He cut. He tried to kill himself. I hadn't learned the last two until a year after the first day. When I found out, I wasn't surprised, but I honestly didn't want him to do either. And after a few months, I thought he'd stopped cutting. But now I knew he hadn't, he'd just gotten better at hiding it.

And I'll bet his parents knew too..

_**Your parents say everything is your fault**_

_**But they don't know you like I know you,**_

_**They don't know you at all.**_

_So sick of when they say, _

_It's just a phase you'll be ok_

_You're fine_

_**But I know it's a lie**_

His parents had to know about this. But like I said, they don't give a damn. Too caught up in their own lives to worry about their only son. His mother blamed him for most of the family problems, his father acted like he didn't exist. He told me about the day he had cut too deep. His mom found him, and instead of being worried, before she even called for an ambulance, she yelled at him for staining the carpet. Then when he did get to the hospital, she made it clear she'd rather be at work. So after the first hour or so, she left, and he had spent the next days at the hospital by himself. With no visitors. When he went home his parents acted like it never happened.

When He went back to school, people left him alone for awhile, but Alfred eventually continued bullying him.

He had been all alone, with out a friend in the world.

I felt him struggle to get loose, "Let go, Gil.." His voice was quiet,

"No, I'm not going to let go. Not now, not ever."

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone, **_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know,**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be,**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone, **_

_**Wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, **_

_**I'm everything, you need me to be,**_

_**The last night…away from me..**_

He looked at me then, startled, "W..what?"

"You heard me. From now on I'll always be there when you need me."

And for the first time in a long while, he smiled.


End file.
